There's a First For Everything: A Requited Love Short Story
by Kyakume
Summary: This takes place in the Requited Love universe I started back in 2012, sometime after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally marry. As Sesshomaru is an uke, it is only natural he bows to the whims of his mate (both in the bedroom and outside of it). But what happens when Sesshomaru wants to change things up for once? One-shot! INUCEST. LEMON.


_**A/N:**_ _ **This takes place in the Requited Love series I started back in 2012, sometime after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally marry. As Sesshomaru is an uke, it is only natural he bows to the whims of his mate (both in the bedroom and outside of it). But what happens when Sesshomaru wants to change things up for once? One-shot!**_

 _ **Smut to follow :D HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was already shuddering from Inuyasha's tongue teasing his entrance. Not ten minutes ago, his mate swept the two of them away from the council meeting, the scent of arousal thick in the air as he all but dragged Sesshomaru into their private rooms. There was not a place on Sesshomaru's milky white thighs not pinkened from Inuyasha's nipping, sucking and licking. A teasing that had been relentless and left the older demon mewling in want. But while Inuyasha's tongue was maddeningly wonderful, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be the one tasting his brother. To be the one delivering such a pleasure. To be the one entering instead of being entered into.

With shaky hands, Sesshomaru almost regretfully paused Inuyasha's ministrations by threading long fingers into the white hair. Inuyasha pulled his mouth back to gaze up at Sesshomaru.

"Sessh?"

For a moment, Sesshomaru almost changed his mind. What if such a thing offended Inuyasha and earned a punishment? He hated those ruts, when he was being put in his place and treated as no more than a breeding bitch. Which was the point, he knew. But all the same...

"Inuyasha, I...want to dominate this time." There, it was out and there was no taking those words back.

Inuyasha raised a brow at his brother's request. He didn't know how to react to such a whim. Besides, he'd never been on the receiving end of a rut with anyone in his life. Not with Kikyou, not with Kagome, and definitely not with Sesshomaru. That's not to say he wasn't curious about the idea, but the idea of being at the mercy of another made his inner alpha grumble with aggravation.

"Otouto," Sesshomaru's baritone pushed. His face was as beautiful and untouched by time as ever. If he never opened his mouth, all would assume he was the most beautiful woman to grace the palace. "Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha's answer was immediate and sure. "You know I do."

"Then please allow me this one time. I want you to feel what I feel... and if it uncomfortable, then we can return to our usual way."

Amber eyes stared into honeyed-golds until Inuyasha's worried expression softened. He ravaged his brother often enough, and hard enough to leave marks. How selfish would it be for him to deny this one time of role reversal? "Alright, let's do it."

Sesshomaru didn't know when his eyes closed, but they opened now in something like relieved surprise. He didn't think his brother would actually agree to it. It almost didn't seem real, even after Inuyasha pulled back fully to mimic his brother's position: on his own back with legs spread in offering.

Was that... a blush on Inuyasha's face? "Stop starin', Sessh, and do something before I change my mind."

So he did. Sesshomaru quit his staring to shift onto his belly, his face now right between Inuyasha's legs. He wouldn't make his mate regret this. Without anymore hesitation, his tongue got to work on lapping at the sensitive sac first, pulling them into his mouth one by one to dish out equally tortuous attention. He appreciated hearing the sighs and gasps of pleasure above him, egging him on to continue what he was doing. So far, this wasn't all too different from their usual lovemaking, which was the point. Sesshomaru couldn't just go diving in for the gold. So for now he contented himself with this, eventually abandoning Inuyasha's now glistening sac to run his tongue along the long length. Inuyasha was no small man in that regard, and by the time Sesshomaru got to fit as much of the rod into his mouth he was already gagging from the effort. But he knew Inuyasha liked stuffing his throat this way and didn't complain when his mate started thrusting up into his struggling mouth. It cause almost violent gags to issue forth, Sesshomaru's eyes shutting tightly from it and tears forming beneath his lashes. It was messy work, and gods above he knew the bit of drool he found ungraceful was the sexiest part for his brother. Inuyasha liked to see his mate in such a state, when no one else would ever be able to see this side of the elder brother.

So focused on Sesshomaru's mouth, he didn't even realize that a finger had been prodding and rubbing about his anus until Sesshomaru finally pulled his mouth away to breathe. Only then did he squirm, and Sesshomaru offered a reassuring smile. "Just relax, otouto," Sesshomaru purred in that tone that Inuyasha loved. It was enough to make him do as asked, laying flat against the bed. He didn't protest at having his legs adjusted so that his knees were bent and spread further apart, even if the position had him blushing as red as a tomato.

Sesshomaru replaced his prodding finger with his own tongue, almost grinning at the surprised moan that came from above. That was a new sound. Inuyasha wasn't one to be very vocal in sex...that was Sesshomaru's job. Wishing to hear those sounds again, Sesshomaru flicked the tip of his tongue across the pert ring of muscle over and over, occasionally dragging the flat of his tongue across it's entirety or pushing inside it. Besides, Inuyasha's entrance was virgin. He didn't want to ruin this experience with impatience. And so Sesshomaru was very liberal with his rim job, never pausing until Inuyasha's muscles stop clenching in response. Only then did he deign to slide one finger in. The clenching renewed, and there was a mild grunt from above as Inuyasha adjusted to the new feeling. Sesshomaru merely returned his mouth to the sac while Inuyasha adjusted, to distract from the feeling of having said finger move in and out very slowly. And once Inuyasha's moans returned, Sesshomaru dared to add a second finger. He was gently scissoring, occasionally adding his tongue to the mix to keep it lubricated. There was the bottle of oil beside the bed he knew, which was always used on him but tonight, be for his mate. How interesting to think in terms of reversal. It was exhilarating.

There was a sudden gasp, pulling Sesshomaru from his concentration to look up at a slightly arching Inuyasha. What happened? He blinked and moved his fingers in the same way, causing a similar reaction from his younger brother. Now Shesshomaru was smirking. Apparently that was the glorious prostate. This would be fun. No longer scissoring, Sesshomaru merely finger fucked the man in such an angle to attack those previously untouched bundle of nerves, enjoying seeing Inuyasha's surprised expression as uncontrolled, deep moans escaped his lips. "Fuck...Sessh..."

There came a point where Inuyasha was clutching at the white sheets below them, his lips drawn between lips hard enough to break skin. The sight erotic enough to have Sesshomaru's length twitch in anticipation. His own cock wept for attention, and so he finally withdrew his fingers to reach for the oil, liberally coating himself with the slick substance. Guiding a flushed Inuyasha onto his stomach, Sesshomaru placed a fluffy pillow underneath to keep his hips raised. He applied even more of the oil to Inuyasha's prepped entrance before gently pushing his brother's knees far enough to accommodate. He was perfectly aligned now, though leaning most of his weight onto his arms.

"Just breathe, otouto," Seshomaru said in his only warning before he pushed the head of his length in. Sesshomaru's length was about as large as his brother's, and so wasn't entirely surprised at the hiss to follow below him. Inuyasha went taut, his muscles bunching, and Sesshomaru again had to remind him to breathe evenly. He didn't dare move further until the ring of muscle relaxed, sliding the rest of himself in inch by inch until he was fully buried. Sesshomaru shook with the effort to not just pound away. It'd been so long since he topped anyone. Before he mated he did it often, but now, he never did. Unless one counted the times he was made to ride Inuyasha. This feeling was incredible.

But Inuyasha didn't enjoy it yet, he knew, for his little brother's face was scrunched in discomfort. So Sesshomaru waited a few moments before he decided to begin moving his hips, in and out at an incredibly slow pace. It seemed to be forever in this manner, Sesshomaru occasionally altering the trajectory of his hips until the desired moan became audible-a sign he'd found the familiar bundle of nerves. Still, he didn't change pace until Inuyasha told him to go harder.

He didn't need more prompting to do just that. Sesshomaru pounded against the hanyou much the same way he'd been pounded into nearly every night. Really, Inuyasha had such an insatiable sexual appetite, it was nice to know his brother would now know how it felt to be on the receiving end of such pleasure. Inuyasha's moans turned into low, long drawn out groans from the back of his throat from the continuous onslaught of stimulation to his prostate. His grip to the sheets were hard enough to rip them, his face buried into the sheets to muffle the sounds he made. The sight coupled with the glorious heat around Sesshomaru's length was enough to have the elder bucking from release, his essence spilling within Inuyasha.

The younger wasn't far behind, not with the thrusts causing his length to rub against the pillow below and the assault to his already overstimulated nerves. It was a new kind of orgasm for him, the kind that made his toes curl and his mouth to open in a silent scream even though his eyes remained tightly shut. It was the kind of orgasm that quite literally took his breath away, and he couldn't remember to breathe until his lungs burned with the need. He shivered as Sesshomaru pulled out and slumped beside him, also winded for another reason; being he was simply out of practice with topping.

But even laying there, Sesshomaru wouldn't help but be jealous at Inuyasha's dopey smile cast his way. The smile he knew was usually on his face. Sesshomaru smiled back and nuzzled his mate. "I think I prefer you ravaging me," Sesshomaru finally revealed in all honesty.

Inuyasha's laugh was hoarse. "I wouldn't mind this feeling from time to time...though I could do without feeling the yuck leak from my backside."

"What? That is the best part, otouto."

There was a scowl from Inuyasha. "Only when I see myself leak from you."

"Well...let us rectify this matter, then." Sesshomaru chuckled and nestled closer, settling a scorching gaze full of renewed lust on his mate.

Gods all, the blood rush went straight to Inuyasha's cock. He was tired, but not too tired to return the favor of pleasure. There was a grin of mischief that could only promise Sesshomaru being unable to walk. The return look was all the prodding Sesshomaru needed to roll onto his back, eager to be taken over, and over again.

As it should be.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **I know most fics have Inuyasha as the uke and Sessh being all dominant. But I just never saw it that way, Sesshomaru LITERALLY looks like a woman. If I never heard him speak in the anime, I swear I would have continued thinking he was a female xD. Anyway, this story takes place in the Requited Love universe, a side story and because, well, I wanted an excuse to write them being all lemony.**_

 _ **If you're searching for a long fanfiction to read (23 chapters to be exact), my story "A Love Requited is All I Ask For" is still up! Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


End file.
